Revenge
by Celeste10
Summary: Max has been 'murdered' by White, and Alec seeks revenge...but what will happen when he sees Max, alive and well...or is it Sam???
1. Default Chapter

I am death incarnate. I am vengeance.  
  
When I saw that blade go deep into Max's heart I knew that those were the only two things I lived for. Revenge, and the death of Ames White.  
  
For a month I trained. I ran around the whole of Seattle countless times and I didn't stop until I collapsed on the floor with exertion.  
  
I sparred with 9, 10 different transgenics a day, anyone who would take me, I fought. I did hand-stand push-ups and army sit-ups at night before I went to bed.because the only way I could sleep, was if I was exhausted.and even then dreams of her haunted me.  
  
My only purpose for that month was to train, and so, all the friends I had gained at Terminal City and everywhere else, were gone. Physically, they were still there, they even smiled and waved at me occasionally, but their friendship was gone.  
  
And then finally, the day came. I woke up at 9:30.I had actually slept in which was an unusual thing since Max. I could feel the blood course through my veins, and I knew I was ready.  
  
O.C, the only friend other than Joshua that I still had, tried to convince me to forget it, she said that she thought I would get over it after a while. It's strange, after living with Max for so long, she should have known that a transgenic never changes their mind.  
  
I had a goal, and I was going to achieve it, or be killed trying. I only needed one person.Logan.  
  
I walked to his apartment, and I knocked on his door. I could have picked the lock, or gone through a window.but I felt patient today, because I knew that today, I would get what I want.  
  
Asha opened the door in Logan's robe and I felt a flush of anger race through my veins.  
  
Max had given her heart to Logan, a useless, dependant ordinary.and only a month after her death he had forgotten her.  
  
I shoved past Asha and walked up to Logan who was frowning angrily at me from the kitchen.  
  
"What Alec?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I know that you know where White is, tell me." I said bluntly.  
  
Asha walked discreetly to the bedroom and Logan's lip curled up in a sneer.  
  
"Why? So you can die trying to kill him?" Logan smiled. "I guess that's reason enough."  
  
He wheeled over to his desk and picked up a file, throwing it to me.  
  
"I'd like to say that it's been nice knowing you.but it hasn't."  
  
I walked to the door and froze when I heard the click of a gun barrel being loaded.  
  
I turned slowly to see Logan holding the gun aimed at me.  
  
He laughed and through it and I caught it with one deft move of my arm. "Not that I'd care if you die.you know that I would probably like it, but I would like to see Ames dead too."  
  
I turn back to the door but Logan stopped me again.  
  
"You are risking your life for someone who never cared for you at all.You were just another responsibility to Max." he said.  
  
I looked down at the floor, still facing the door. Wow, it's a day for pointing out the obvious isn't it?  
  
"I know." I whisper quietly, my throat burning around the words, and I left. 


	2. 2

2.  
  
Asha slipped out from the bedroom and glared at Logan. "Why?" she croaked, bobbing down in front of him.  
  
Logan raised an eye-brow and looked down at her.  
  
"Why what?" he asked innocently.  
  
She shook her head. "I was listening Logan. This time, and last time when Max broke it off with you! You lied to Alec and I want to know why?"  
  
Logan smiled and reached out a hand to gently stroke Asha's cheek.  
  
"Such a spy!" he laughed. "Alec doesn't deserve Max." he answered simply.  
  
Asha slapped his hand away angrily and stood up. "And you do? Dammit Logan, Max deserves what she wants and that night before her death she told you that she wants Alec!"  
  
Logan's gaze narrowed angrily on Asha's face.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Max?"  
  
Asha rolled her eyes and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"It's hard to like someone who has the heart of the man you love!" She whispered and stormed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Alec's POV~  
  
I stood in the rain a moment as I assessed the apartment before me.White's apartment.  
  
I had been there for exactly an hour.lurking in the shadows. My soldier training had kicked in easily, and I hadn't even twitched one muscle in that hour.  
  
45 minutes ago, White had left the apartment, and he had stepped so closed to me it had been physically painful not to reach out and snap his neck.I couldn't do that yet.I had to find his weakness.he needed to PAY!  
  
I slipped silently into the apartment and my gaze flickers over his 'material' things.part of me wants to smash everything in sight.and the other part of me.the soldier part, wanted to make sure I don't leave any trace that I had ever even been there, I followed my soldier part.it was safer, and in the end, it would be so much more rewarding. 


	3. 3

3.  
  
I walked silently down the corridor and into the bathroom. It was normal and simplistic. There was a slightly worn bar of soap on the sink, and one in the shower and one in the bath.  
  
I opened the small mirror cupboard that was hanging over the sink and I searched through its contents.  
  
There were sleeping pills, painkillers, and a few bandages.but what caught my attention was the tryptophen.  
  
What would White possibly want with 500g worth of tryptophen.  
  
I quickly grabbed the container and shoved it in my jacket pocket. Whatever he needed it for couldn't be good, besides, it could definitely come in handy for me.  
  
The thought of tryptophen easily reminded me of Max, and Max reminded me of why I was there.I was there for pain.  
  
I double checked all the drugs in the cupboard again and was disappointed that there weren't any addictive, or life-threatening ones.that meant that my boy White was completely healthy, and still untouchable.  
  
The feint smell of sweat, lilacs and another scent, a scent I knew all too well, wafted into the room and swirled around me.pheromones.  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed deep, almost relishing in the smell of sweet feminine desire before I mentally shook myself from my trance. Someone was inside.a female X5, in heat.  
  
I slowly back up behind the bathroom door and waited.  
  
If I knew she was in here, she must know I was, and that definitely wasn't a good thing!  
  
My muscles tensed as the scent got closer, and I could almost hear the heavy breathing of her.almost, but not enough to pin-point where she was.  
  
It only took 2.5 seconds for her to blur into the bathroom and launch herself at me. Before I knew it, I was on the floor in a tangle of long brown hair and even longer, tanned limbs.  
  
I could feel my eyes widened as she slowly trailed her tongue down my neck before pulling back.  
  
"mmmm, another X5.and I thought I'd have to settle with someone without any stamina."  
  
I looked up to familiar pouty lips, and further still to the pair of deep hazel eyes that haunted my dreams.  
  
"Max?" I croaked. 


End file.
